I ain't a Doll, I'm a Newsie
by JinxConlon
Summary: When Jinx Colon, a wax figure of a newsie, is shipped to the Smithsonian along with her other friends, she had no idea she would be captured by a crazy, evil pharaoh, and meet a mob boss, who might like her, or not. But, does she like him, or not. Oh what to do, what to do. I'm redoing this, it was my first story so, yeah. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

How did this happen? I'm being forced to follow a monochrome figure of a mob boss, with his creepy gang members, trying to find a night-watchmen with a golden tablet to give it to a evil, crazy egyptian pharaoh with a lisp, who happens to be the older brother of my best friend, who is a good pharaoh. I wanted to stay with the crazy pharaoh, but no I had to go with the psycho mobster. My name you wonder well I'll tell you I'm Jinx Conlon, the only girl newsie, **ever** and I'm about 67 years old but was made to be 20, oh did I mention I'm a wax figure at the Museum of Natural History, in New York, no, well I am. So I start from the begging of my story, now.

I opened my eyes, "must be night" I thought as I opened the lid to my crate, wait crate, what's going on. When I looked out I wasn't the only one. I knew some of us were going to deep storage, but I didn't know **I **was going. "Ahk must know what's going on," I though as I ran to the Egypt exhibit. As I entered a gigantic spear land right next to my foot.

"AHHHHH" I screamed, jumping back.

"Haneta Om", shouted a voice from a coffin, I carefully avoided the huge jackles that was King Ahkmenrah's body guard, things.

"Ahk, can't you tell those thing to leave me alone, I'se tired of gettin spears thrown at me!" I shouted in my thick Brooklyn accent.

Ahk got out of his coffin, and apologized again for his jackels actions, as we left to the front entrace he told me that I along with others are be transported to deep storage with others in Washington, D.C. Apparently people don't care about the strike of 1899, or newsies.

"That ain't fair", I said with my head down, as Ahk put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Then Ahk's face lit up, "The guardian of Brooklyn has returned!"

I lefted my head and saw Larry Daley, our old nightguard, who abandoned us for his own success, the no good scabber, I shooked my head to get rid of the thoughs. "Hey Ahk, hey Jinx." Larry said with a smile which quickly disappered as he turned back to where Teddy, and everyone else was," look, McPhee told me what's going around here. I had no idea."

"Indeed." Teddy interjected," A lot has transpired, Lawrence, since your last visit. One would say that..."

Then Larry's cell phone cut Teddy off," Just."

"Cricket." Teddy ended thinking it was, well, a cricket.

I leaned over to Ahk," Is he serious?" Ahk just shrugged.

Then a little voice called out," Hey, Bocephus! A little help over here!" It was Jedediah, a cowboy miniature.

Larry walked over to the box where the miniatures were," Hey. Hey, fellas. How you doing?"

Jed and Octavius, a Roman general miniature, climbed out," Well, lookee here. If it ain't Mr. Big-in-the-Britches himself, come back just in time to see us off." At that I walked over to the miniatures crate and sat on the large crate beside it. Ahk followed, and stood behind me.

"Yeah, Jed I heard. Look, I don't even know how this happened-" Then his phone went off, again, cutting himself off.

Jed just shook his head," Maybe the answer's on that magic buzzing box there in your hand! You weren't here Gigantor! That's how it happened! Ain't no mystery!"

Octavius sighed," That fact is, Larry, there's no one else here to speak on our behalf during business hours."

"None, none, dum-dum." The Easter Island head's voice boomed. There were mumbles of agreement, and grunts from the cavemen.

"He's right Larry, ya abandoned us." I interjected," Ya left us here to rot, and now we'se being shipped all ova'se the world, never to see each-other again. All because ya had to make some type of glowy flashlight-

" Glow in the dark flashlight actually." Larry cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

"Hey, guys! It's okay!" Larry tried," I'll call the board in the morning, all right? I got some pull now. I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here."

"We?! What 'we', Larry?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Jed nodded," There ain't be a 'we' here since you put us on the 'pay no mind' list. And that's a cold list to be on boy."

"Larry, what's done is, done." Octavius turned his head," Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end."

Larry turned his head to where Octavius was looking at," Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? It makes me feel worse."

Octavius continued to look off," I don't know what your talking about."

Larry waved his hand," Where are you looking? I'm over here."

Octavius finally turned," Just a bit of wall."

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad?" Larry shrugged. Attila the hun said something in hun-ian?, and mocked him. "Yes, you make a good point. But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here."

"Your missing the point, Gigantor! Their shipping us out!" Jed exclaimed.

I turned to Ahk as he continued," Does Larry really think that it's gonna be the same? He's crazier than I though!"

Ahk sighed," I don't think he really understands how it's affecting us, and not him."

I huffed in annoyance," Larry, you'se need ta listen carefully. **You** left **us**! **We **are probably never going to see each other, again! Thanks to **you'se**!

" Jinx, please! Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?" asked Teddy. The question got mumbles of yes, and grunts for the cavemen.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I heard Octavious ask Jed.

"No," answered Jed," I'm just gonna squander it in self-pity."

After a night of good-byes, emotions, and alot self-pity we returned to the crates. Ahk helped me into the crate, he kissed my check, then my hand." I'm going to miss you Jinks. You were a great friend."

I stared at him in shock," You ain't coming with us, are ya?" He looked down and shooked his head. "Goodbye Ahk, I'll miss you, too. Sorry about not opening you tomb for almost 54 years."

He smiled," It's quite alright, Jinx, it was nice knowing you." He left and I shut the door to the crate. It wasn't yet time for the sun to go down, but still I wanted to just think for awhile. I'm going to miss everybody, Ahk, Teddy, Sacagew- Sacae- Teddy's girlfriend, Jed, Octavius, cave-people, Attila, the Easter Island head, Rexy, and even the stupid little monkey, Dexter. Then I remember my newsie friends, who were like brothers to me, Spot, Athena(a sister), Race, Jack, Davey, Mush, Kid Blink, Les- My thoughts were interrupted by Teddy and Larry.

"Ahkmenrah's Tablet will be staying with him..." I blinked. Are you kidding me!? Thanks Larry! You are a no good, lower than dirty, scabber-" The sun came up, and I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid crate, so uncomfortable...Wait, I'se awake? "I'm awake?"

"Yes, Jinx we are all awake." said a feminine voice outside my crate.

"Ey, Sachaguahdj, Sackyohaha, Sahgafva...um." I really don't know how to pronouce her name.

"Sacagawea, my name is Sacagawea." Sacagawea said. I knew it started with an 's'.

"Oh, um sorry, could you help me out." I sheepishly asked Sacagawea, and who ever else was out there. After the lid was off and I got out, they explained to me that Dexter, the stupid monkey who steals my sling-shot and marbles, then shoots me with them, stole the tablet, I swear we need to put him in a leash or something.

",What do we'se do-." When shouting interrupted me. The crates metal doors were pulled open by what looked to be egyptian soldiers, and a mean looking egyptian guy, I didn't know what to do, but I grabbed the tablet from Dexter, and held it tight in my crossed arms.

He started to talk in egyptian, then french, then russian, and finally english.

"I am Kahmunrah, I an half god, once removed on my mother's side, I am the 4th ruler of Egypt-!"

"Ey", I enterupted," You'se ain't the 4th, Ahkmenrah is! And I should know cause' we know em'-!" I was going to continue, but his eyes darkened, and he saw I was holding the tablet.

"Ahkmenrah is my little brother, my parents gave him **that** tablet, and the throne all the was rightfully **mine**!" He yelled and reached for the tablet, but me and the others ran back into the crate. He and his guards started to fight to get to the tablet, but I handed that tablet back to Dexter, who took it and scurried to the back to hopefully protect it.

"Jed, go call Larry!" I yelled as I, along with the others, readied our weapons.

About 2 minutes later Jed was thrown back in," Hey, I got a hold of Larry. He says he's comin'!" Good timing to the sun was coming up, but not before I was pulled out of the crate, by an angry wannabe pharaoh.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Hey readers sorry first 2 chapters are short, I was kinda rushing, anyway please **R&R **thanks bye *v*


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I though we were safe, once again that stupid sun came up. I looked up and saw Larry there talking to Kahmunrah, apparently Larry must have moved me, or pushed me out of the way, because I am away from Kahmunrah, and beside the crate. Kahmunrah saw me, so I took off running, I didn't know where I'm going all I know is I need to run fast, really fast. I enetered an exhibit that had all types of paintings, sculptures, and photos. In one specific ,big photo was a veryfamiliar place, I couldn't stop looking at it, not only did I realised that is was moving along with the other paintings and stuff but I **knew** this place, I **was** at this place once. It was Ivring Hall owned by Medda Larkins the Swedish Meadow Lark. I saw all my friends and my adopted brother Spot Conlon, the one who found and raised me as a kid and he is the one who named me Jinx, I reached out to touch it when I fell into it!

"Ey, look who it is." I heard a familiar New York accented voice, followed by whoops and hollers.

"Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Jack, David, Boots, Skittery, and all the rest of you'se!" I yelled back, and ran to embrace my old friends," Oh it's good to see ya's!"

"And what about us, Sis?" Followed by a giggle. That voice, that strong Brooklyn accent, from which I got mine from. And that giggle. I world around to see Spot, my brother Spot, and future my sister-in-law Athena Boyce, and soon to be Athena Conlon, oh I remember when she first came to the Brooklyn Lodging House, all fired up, and free-spirited, like a wild horse that can barely be tamed!

"Spot! Athena!", I ran to hug both of them," It'd been awhile since yall's seen ya faces, now looked at you two all hung up on a wall in a museum in D.C." Maybe I shouldn't have said that cause all of em' were looking at me dumb-founded. "Um neva mind."

After talking I told then I had to go, they told me to come back anytime, _"God I miss them" _I sadly thought, and shook my head to clear the thoughts. Next thing I knew I'm in walking then I'm in this castle with these creepy exhibits, then I see this really horrifying gate, appropriately named the "Gate of Kahmunrah", wow, Ahk got a golden tablet with umlimited power, and he got a gate, sad, just sad.

**Important Autors Note: I only own Jinx, AND for Athena Boyce, she is owned by one of the most talented fanfic writer J. E. Magic's story "Once and for all" really good you should read it like seriously. KK Bye *v***


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...I'm lost, like I don't know where-, oh wait yeah I do, never mind, I'm near the crate. As I turned the corner I ran into Kahmunrah, apparently he was still mad, and he kinda tied my hands together, sat me on a wooden crate and left for about 5 minutes, and return with some guys. then he started talking, and naming the men, one guy had a grey beard and had knight-looking men behind him, "Ivan the Terrible," the second was really short, and had a huge hat on "Napoleon Bonaparte," behind him had men with bayonets, and lastly my eyes landed on the third guy, he was monochrome(black and white and grey), can't be more that a year over my own age, he and his men looked like gangsters like on McPhee's tv, Al Capone. "And Young Al Capone." Then I realised he was staring at me so I did what I do best be intimidating; be tought, have control, glare that makes them squirm, and most of all show no mercy.

I gave Capone my best glare I ever gave, and after what seem like hours, which was really a minute or two, he turned to what Kahmunrah was saying. Ha, told you so.

"Yeah, I got one, how come you're wearing a dress?" asked Capone, that got my attention towards Kahmunrah. I huffed an agreement. It does look like a dress.

"It's not a dress, it's a tunic, ah yes?" said Kahmunrah.

"Yes this um, dress you're wearing, do we have to wear one too?"

"Did you not just hear me, I told Mr. Capone here, that it's a tunic."

"You'se sure it ain't a dress, it sure does look like a dress." I spoke up and heavily added my Brooklyn accent.

Now are there other question?" Napoleon raised his hand, "Any questions not about the dress, tunic?" Napoleon put his hand down. Nows my chance.

I don't see why you'se against Ahkmenrah so much. He's a good kid." I questioned.

Kahmunrah turn to me, and glared," Do you have any idea what it's like having a younger brother always showing you up?"

I looked at him with a blank expression," I have almost 30 brothers; older, and younger. I'm the only girl! The only sister I eva had was a sister-in-law." They all looked at me in shock," What? Their my adopted brothers. I'm a newsie. Newsies are meant to be boys. I lived in the news**boy** lodging house. There are gonna be boys."

Kahmunrah just waved me off," Anyway, moonlight is wasting, and time is short."

"Short!" Napoleon shouted," Why do you look at me when you say short?"

"Yeah, you'se were lookin' at em', when ya said short?" I questioned. Napoleon nodded.

"What? I didn't. Sorry. It slipped out." Kahmunrah stammered.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Capone shrugged.

"Oui." Napoleon answered.

"Da." Ivan stated.

"Then bring Larry Daley of Daley devices to me. Oh and Mr. Capone," Kahmunrah hoisted me up by my arm and pushed me towards Capone," take this one with you, so she won't bother with my plans."

I turned to Kahmunrah," What?! Why can't I stay here with my friends!? And not with these people!"

Capone grabbed my arm," Come on, Doll face."

As we started walking Capone's men whistled as I walked in front of them," Back off, creepers!" I shouted. They just laughed, and one smirked," Why should we, sweet-heart?"

"Enough!" This time it was Capone who said it.

I slowed down a little so one of Capone's men pushed me forward," Keep moving, doll."

I turned around, and yelled angrily," I ain't a doll, I'm a newsie."

Capone turned to the guy who pushed me," Didn't I tell you, enough?" The guy cowered, and nodded. I looked at Capone from the corner of my eyes, and caught his gaze," Thank you." I mouthed. He nodded.

After ten minutes Capone had us slipt up," Alright boys, you two go that way, you two the other way, I'll go this way."

The creepy gangster, who pushed me, I hate him, looked at me and smirked," And, who does the young lady go with?" I really hate him.

"She stays with me, Joe." Capone said, his voice full of annoyance.

After we split up for awhile, Capone untied my hands, and put his arm around my waist and pulled me close," Capone, get your arm off of me or else you'll **lose **it."

He stopped and turned toward me, with slight anger in his eyes," Now you listen here, I did you a favor, you could have gone with my boys, but ya didn't, so if anything you should be greatfull Miss... um...Miss...?"

"Jinx." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Capone asked confused.

"Me, name is Jinx, Jinx Conlon." I explained, so he could understand.

"Jinx, your name is Jinx, are you serious, Jinx, is it short for something?" He asked.

"No just, Jinx." I shooked my head.

"No offense but, did your parents not love you, or something." He said sort of smiling.

"My parents..., well, I-I-I never know em', they abondoned me, but they didn't name me." I looked

"Oh sorry about your parents, but who named you, like someone in an orphanage.

"No, I wasn't ever in an orphanage, but, Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, he found me when I was little and took me to the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging house, and raised me like a sister, and I later became second in command of the Brooklyn Newsies." I said with pride.

He smiled," You really must be proud of being a newsie."

I nodded, smiling," Yeah, it's all I'se ever known. And it got me through life."

"Well, since we're giving introductions, the names Al Capone." He said, then he kissed my hand. Thank God I can't blush.

"I know, Kahmunrah said it." I said as we started to walk to wherever. When we passed through the arm gallery I stared at the Ivring Hall photo when we passed it. Capone, I mean Al noticed cause he stopped and looked at the plaques under that read," _Ivring Hall, Manhattan, New York, 1902. __Newsboys gather for a show. __Taken by Bryan Denton."_

Capone turned to me," You know this place?"

I nodded," Yeah, this was were I'se go with the other newsies for meetings, shows, or," I huffed," even strikes."

"You miss them don't you?" He asked looking at the picture.

"Yeah." I confessed," I do sometimes, they were the only family I ever knew." I fell Al put his arm on my back," It was a long time along." I mumbled as I walked away," Let's head back to Kahmenrah."

"Wait." Al called me back.

"Yeah?" I asked, noting really sure what was going on.

He stepped closer to me and put his coat on my shoulders," Here."

I looked at him confused," What's this for?"

"So my boys won't bother you any more..." he trailed off.

I smiled," Thanks." He smiled back and we walked back to whereever Kahmunrah was.

* * *

**Athurs Note: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! please Review.**

**Once again I only own Jinx, J.E. Magic owns Athena.**


	5. Chapter 5

When we walked into the castle, the creepy gangster, Joe, I think saw me and winked and smirked, but stopped when he saw Capone's coat on my shoulders., I just rolled my eyes. All most everyone was already back, and there wasn't anything to do, but wait. So I sat on the floor between the chair Al was sitting in, and where Kahmunrah had a pile of 'treasures', with Archie Bunker's 'throne' on it. I took out a newspaper from my newspaper bag, and read it, even though I read it for about 74 years, and knew it by heart, still, I'm bored.

"Why these aren't real rubies at all. Ruby slippers indeed." Kahmunrah said as he threw the actual ruby slippers from Wizard of Oz.

"Hey, Boss." It was one of Capone's gang, who was guarding my friends, came in carry a bird cage with something in it. "Caught this one trying to escape through a rust hole in the crate. One of his little friends got away." My eyes widened when I saw it was Jed.

Kahmunrah rolled his eyes," Oh please. What damage could they possibly do? Why, there no bigger than a grain of couscous. Aren't you?"

"You know, two words come to mind when I here you talk. Delusional and weido. And if I had to say a third, goofy. Just, goofy." Jed had a point,so I kind of chuckled. That made Jed notice me," Jinx, they got you, too?"

I nodded," Yeah, don't remind me."

Jed turn back to Kahmunrah," Now you let old Jedediah out of he, and let Jinxy go, before I get angry."

Kahmunrah just laughed," I'm sorry, I can't just take you seriously. You're just adorable, even when your threatening me. It's hilarious. Is it just me, or are these guys unbelievably cute?"

"Now hold it a second, now." Jed protested,"Now, you have a right to keep me as your captive, torture me, even, but don't call me cute. I ain't cute!"

"Sorry, Jed, but you'se guys are kinda cute." I stated.

Jed smiled," Thank you, Jinx." Kahmunrah looked at him confused," What? She," he pointed to me," can call me cute."

Then Napoleon entered and said something in french, I turned and saw that he had Larry and the tablet. Everyone walked over near the gate, I stood up and tried to walk over to Larry, but Al grabbed my arm and held me back. "Hello, Mr. Dayley. Nice to see you again. Now, if you don't mind, I shall take from you." He grabbed the tablet," Thank you." And started walking toward the gate.

"Nice going." I whipsered to Larry.

"Finally. Finally!" Kahmunrah continued as he placed the tablet in the gate, and pushed the slots, like a combination. Kinda scared I walked closer to Capone and grabbed on his arm. "After 3,000 years my evil army of the damned, my beautiful, beautiful army, shall be unleashed!" Nothing happened. I let go of Capone's arm and looked around. Still nothing. Kahmunrah sighed," I'm afraid that Mother and Father may have slighty changed the combination on me."

"I'se don't blame em'." I whispered to myself, but Al must of heard me cause he smiled a bit.

"Wow, I guess this whole unleashing-the-underworld thing isn't really working out for you, huh?" Larry needs to keep his mouth shut. "It must be really frustrating, 'cause you've waited thousands or years to come back from the dead and everything, and now you can't get it open." Kahmunrah started talking, and I zoned out. Then I heard Larry again," ...frozen, and I'll walk out with Jinx, and my buddies, and that'll be that. So, I got all night."

"Really all night? Well, he doesn't." Kahmunrah pointed to Jed," Open that cage."

"What are you doing?" Larry said as he tried to go over to Jed, but Ivan, and his men blocked him. "Put him down!"

"Leave im' alone!" I yelled when I tried to get over, and I was stopped by Capone wrappin his arm around my waist. I desperatley struggled to get out of Capone's grip.

"Stop it, Jinx!" He whispered urgently. "You need to calm down, or Kamunrah well do something to you, too!" If I was human I'd be crying. I let out a quiet sob, and stopped struggling, but didn't Capone released his grip.

Kahmunrah removed the tablet from the door and handed it back to Larry," You were the guardian! You know all about this tablet. You obviously much more clever than the rest of us. You may or may not know the combination, but I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out. If you do not, I shall kill all your friends, starting with them." Kahmunrah pointed at me then shook the hour glass Jed was in." And please don't think about escaping, for I shall be watching you."

"Look, I don't even know how to begin to decipher this thing, all right? Really." Larry began.

Kahmanrah ignored him," What a pity. And your little cowboy friend, and newsgirl seemed like such charming little fellows. Ah, well. Tick-tock, Mr. Dayley. Your hour has begun."

Jed yelled something encouraging words, then I also said something some-what encouraging," Don't screw this up, please Larry!" Then he left. Please Larry, I believe in you.


	6. Chapter 6

After Larry left everyone went about whatever, like a psycho pharaoh didn't just threaten my life, or my friends, or Jed's. When Al wasn't looking I walked over to where Jed was," Ey', Jed." I greeted as I sat next to the table.

"Hey, Jinx, how you holdin' up?" Jed asked trying to make a sand castle.

I shrugged," Good, I guess. I would be better if we where back in New York at the museum."

Jed nodded," Yeah, yeah. Well, I mean we have Larry to count on."

I sighed," We're doomed."

Then Jed turned to me," Jinx, did Ahkmenrah tell you the combination?"

I looked at him blanky," Jed, Ahk doesn't even trust me with scissors, let alone the fact he had a older, evil brother. Why would you think he would trust me with something that holds the fate of the world?" He just shrugged. Kahmunrah mumbled something about a butterfly, and Jed said a snarky comment, the Ivan walked in with two people I knew from the television in Larry's nightgaurd office. Darth Vader and Oscar the Grouch! They wanted to join the 'taking over the world thing', but Kahmun-Crazy wouldn't let them. Wow, and I thought I would be bored here, boy was I wrong.

"Attention!" Napoleon shouted, causing everyone to look his way and for Capone to notice I'm on the other side of the room," He's leaving with the tablet!"

Kahmunrah went over to the window where Napoleon was standing," Where?" and grabbed the telescope from his hand," Give me that. He's not trying to figure out the... He's trying to escape! Go. Go! All of you! Kill him! And bring me that tablet." Capone walked over to me and grabbed my elbow, bringing me along, dispite that fact that Jed was yelling at him to leave me alone. "Come on, people! Let's go! Without that tablet, we've nothing!"

"Streltsy! Go!" Commanded Ivan, at his knights.

When we got outside I saw Larry with some girl in a aviator outfit, hiding behind a sigh from Ivan's men. Thankfully, I was the only one who saw them. Instead they headed in the opposite direction, and searched all over the grounds. I needed to to think of a way to give Larry more time, so I dragged my feet to slow down," Hurry up, foozy!" Joe commanded as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I started struggling," I'm a newsie, not a floozy! Now get your grubby arm off of me!" Finally I broke free and walked a head to where Capone was. Then I remembered that I still had his coat on my shoulders, which was really heavy, I might add. I took the coat off," Here. Thanks for letting me use it." I said as I held out his coat to him.

He looked at me, the coat, then forward again,"You keep it."

I blinked," Why?"

He shrugged," No reason."

I put the coat back on my shoulders," Thanks." We split up in to groups again, me and Capone, Capone's men, Ivan and Napoleon, Napoleon's men, and Ivan's men.

We ended up in a garden, which was very beautiful. There was a small pond, with a benches, trees, fountains, bird baths and feeders, and of course, like a thousand different types of flowers. When we walked by a bench I sat down, Al turned to me and gave me a confused look," What are you doing?"

"Because, we've been wandering around here for who knows how long, and I'm tired." I answered looking at the pond.

He sighed annoyed," We can rest for five minutes." And he sat next to me.

After a moment of silence I broke it," Why do ya wanna take over the world?"

He turned his head to me," What?"

I sighed," I said, 'why do ya wanna take over the world?' It's a simple question."

"Why wouldn't, I?" He answered with a question.

I turned to him," Because you don't get to live life the way ya should."

He looked at me confused," What does that mean?"

"It means if ya take over the world people will be scared of you, you'll be feared. The only respect you'se have will because people will be scared of you." I said, looking him in the eyes," Is that what ya really wanna, do?"

"Well, I...I don't know, I guess." He turned to look at the pond," It's...pretty here." He was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is." I unsurely leaned my head on his shoulder. What, don't judge me, like I said I'm tired. After a moment he wrapped his arm around my waist. We sat there for about eight minutes, then a loud crashing, and something like an explosion sound came from the Air and Space Museum.

"Quick to the Air and Space Museum!" A voice, only to be Napoleon's, called out. Al grabbed my hand, and headed towards Air and Space. Along the way Capone's men, Ivan, his men Napoleon, and his men met up with us, and we ran toward Air and Space.

We went to the door and Napoleon tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge," It's locked!"

"Of course it is!" I stated," Do you actually think that they would leave it open? Come on, all the buildings connect, there's gotta be another way!"

"She's right, let's go!" Al said, as he and the others headed to another building. It wouldn't be another ten minutes till they find found another, longer, way in. And the Capone would realise that I finally escaped.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly went from door to door, looking for a way in, them I saw a monkey like Dexter in a space suit looking at me through a glass door," Oh, hey there little guy," It pointed to the name tage on it's suit," Able? Hey, Able will you'se let me in, please?" It nodded and unlocked the door. I knelt down beside it and shook it's hand," Thank you." It made a chirping noise in response. I ran though air in space till I finally found Larry and the pilot lady talk to bobblehead Albert Einsteins," Larry!" I called out as I ran towards him, and the pilot lady.

"Jinx?" Larry smiled when he saw it was me," How did you escape?"

"Long story, did you find the combination?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, it's pi." Answered the pilot lady.

I leand over to Larry," Who'se she?"

"Oh right, Jinx this is Amelia Earhart, Amelia this is Jinx Conlon." Larry introduced.

I waved," Hi."

"Come on we've got about ten minutes to get over there to Jed." Larry said, looking at his his watch.

"I think we make a good team, perhaps more than a team." Amelia said trying to kiss Larry.

"Ok, I'se gonna get you'se some time together." I said walking away. Larry has a girlfriend, Larry has a girlfriend, Larry has a girlfriend. After a moment I heard the elevator button ding, I turned to see Napoleon, Ivan, Capone, and their men step out. Napoleon saw Larry and Amelia, and shouted in French, and started running toward them. "Larry, run!" I shouted as I ran over to them.

"Come on!" Larry shouted as he and Amelia headed up the stairs we me behind them.

"Jinx!" I heard Capone yell.

"Gentlemen could you buy us time, please?" Asked a group of men, who I think were the Tuskegee Airmen, as we headed up the stairs. Amelia stopped and looked at an old plane, that I recognised as Orville and Wilbur Wright's plane," It'll have to do."

"No! Thats the first plane ever made! It's made of balsa wood and paper." Larry protested.

"It's made out of spruce and canvas and good old-fashion American ingenuity." Amelia corrected as she climb on," Are you coming, or what?"

Larry climbed on, then he saw I was stepping away from the plane," Jinx! What are you doing?! Get on the plane!"

"No! It looks like it's only made for two. I'se neva been in or on a plane, and I'se ain't startin' now! I'll just slow ya down."

Larry looked hesitant," Jinx?" On the stairs the Tuskegee Airmen were struggling ot hold Al, Ivan, and Napoleon, and their men off.

"I'll be alright, I'll find another way! Now, go and save Jed! Go!" I yelled looking back at the men on the stairway.

Amelia smiled," You got moxie in you, Jinx. Hang on, Mr. Dayley. Things are about to get interesting." Amelia pushed forward on the lever and the wires holding up the plane snapped as the plane moved forward. I turned and ran trying to find another exit. Capone and them came up the stairs as I passed them, and, with my luck, Capone grabbed my arm, stopping me.

He look really angry, so I started to struggle," Oh, no you don't, Jinx! What in the he-!" He pulled me to the ground as the plane Larry and Amelia was on dive-bombed us," You alright?"

I blinked," Yeah, I'm fine. Now let me go, before I kill you!"

"I'm not going to. You know, you were a lot nicer in the gardens, till you escaped!"

I rolled my eyes," Well, maybe if I wasn't captured I'd be nicer!" Then I walked over to the railing, and watched as Ivan and Napoleon interrogate a Einstein bobblehead. "You know, Larry is going to win, right? Good always conquers evil." I stated not looking at Al.

Capone walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my close," I know."

"What if Kahmunrah did win, what would happen to my friends?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Al asked," Which ones?"

"All of them; mostly Ahk, he's Kahmunrah's little brother, and my friend." I said, my voice trailing off.

"I guess they'll imprisoned." He answered.

I looked down," And me?"

"Probably the same if I didn't have a say." He said not looking at me.

I looked at him confused," What do you mean?"

"I don't want to see you locked up or something." He confessed.

"And what would happen then?" I asked. What would happen?

He smiled," You would probably live with me. Most likely in the White House."

I blinked," Why, would you do that for me?"

He hesitanted," Cause' I like you."

"You like me?" He nodded," I don't see why I'se nothing special."

He laughed," Are you kidding? Your a beautiful, living, wax figure, whose smart, courageous, and beautiful."

I laughed," You said beautiful twice."

He smiled," I know." He leant down towards me, probably to kiss me just saying, but then,

"We have the comination, it's pi." Ivan interrupted.

Capone glared at him," Come on, Jinx."

I was about to follow then something caught my attention, I walked over to it," Why is Larry's flashlight here? Whatever, like he needs it." So I left it.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk to he castle was nerve racking. An unfortunate Einstein bobblehead was taken captive and since we were kinda on the same side I was the one to carry him. He was nice, smart, of course, and terrified. There are some things that I was sure about, like Al and I like eachother. As for the things I'm not sure about was whose side going to win, which is killing me to know. But what would happen to me and Al, he already said if his side wins I stay with him, in the White House! But if, or when my side wins, will he stay here and I go back to New York? "Hey, are you alright?" Al asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I nodded," Yeah, just thinking." I noticed we were passing the art gallery and a thought came to me," Um, Al, would it be alright if I'se went ta the art gallery for a bit?"

He looked at me unsure," I don't know, Jinx."

"Oh come on! I promise that I'll be back in time ta help my team win!" I teased.

He laughed shaking his head," Alright, just don't run away, again this time." I nodded as I handed him the bobblehead, and I headed to the gallery.

"Eh boss, should I keep an eye on her?" I heard Joe ask Al.

"Nah, she's fine." Al answered. Once inside I went directly to the photo of Ivring Hall and stepped though. I easily found Spot, Athena, Race, Jack, and the rest of the boys." Ey, guys!" I said sitting down at their table.

"Ey, Jinx, how'se it rolling?" Spot asked with Athena sitting on his lap.

I shrugged," Same old, same old. But their is something else..." I trailed off.

"And what would that be?" Race asked looking curiously.

"Well, there might be a evil pharaoh trying ta take over the woild, or something like that?" I said nonchalantly. The music stopped everyone turned to me and stared at me shocked and/or confused.

Jack tilted his head," Wait, what?"

"You'se know how we're in a museum, right?" They nodded. "Well, back in my museum there's this teen pharaoh, Ahkmenrah, nice guy by the way..." After about ten minutes or so I explained to them about everything, well not Al, but hey these guys are like brothers and you know how brothers are when their sisters has a fella.

After a moment of silence Athena spoke," And this is happening right now?"

I nodded," Yep."

"Is there gonna be a battle?" Someone in the back asked.

"Probably." Then I realised what he actually said." Wait, yeah!" I jumped from my seat and headed to the exit out the photo," I got ta go help them!"

"Wait, Jinx!" Spot said getting up," We're coming with you'se!" I looked around at everyone slightly confused, they smiled and nodded.

I smiled back," Lets do this!" We all walked out of the photo, out the art gallery, and towards the castle. Hope we make it in time.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Ok guys, it's Germany Jinx's writing partner I'm typing this after she finished, alright I'm not telling you when but it is very close to her birthday, so this is want I need you to do review whatever you, want but at the end say,' Happy Brithday, Doily!' It's a inside nick-name that her close friends call her and if we get enough people to do it she'll be like WTF is going on, so please!?**


	9. Chapter 9

As we headed towards the castle a thought came into my head about, believe it or not, about Larry's flash light! Stopping I turned to everyone," Wait, we'se need ta make a quick detour!" They nodded as we changed direction and headed to Air and Space. Getting inside was easy since the large glass door was open, and inside heading out was a large group and statues, wax figures, also my friends from the museum, led by Amelia Earhart, and a blonde guy on a horse dressed in a Civil War uniform. "Ey' guys!" I greeted.

"Good day, miss, the names General George A. Custer! And you are?" asked the blonde guy.

"Taken." I answered blankly and turned to Amelia.

"Jinx, looks like you have a group of your own, good! Larry's in trouble, and he need all the help he can get!" She explained, mostly to the Newsies.

I nodded," Kay, but I'se need ta get some'in first." I turned to the Newsies," Go with Amelia, I'll catch up!" They nodded and left with Amelia Running up the stairs to where I last saw Larry's flash light and where I almost got my first kiss, and by that I mean me as a wax figure the 'real' Jinx kissed before. When I got their Able was holding it, and for some reason he wasn't in his space suit. "Able, give me the flash light, please!" He chattered, like he was laughing, then it hit me, literally and metaphorically, it wasn't Able, it was Dexter. Dexter threw it at me. "Ow!" I whined as it hit my arm. "Dexter, I'se still hate you'se!" He laughed and scurried down the stairs, I put the flash light in my bag and followed him to the others. Boy, are we in for an interesting night! After a bit I caught up with the rest of the group outside the castle, just as a giant statue of Abraham Lincoln, stepped out the window.

"That's something you'se don't see everyday." I heard Spot mumble.

* * *

As we entered and got it position Larry was in the center of the where the Gate of Kahmunrah was at. "...By watching him die." Kahmunrah said looking at Larry, with Al, Napoleon, and Ivan behind him a little ways back.

"Streltsy, make him dead!" Ivan said pointing at Larry. Then Custer blow a horn and got their attention.

"Oh, now what!" Kahmunrah groaned, as everyone turned to us. Al looked at me surprised and confused.

"We are not going to attack, right NOW!" Yelled Custer as we yelled.

"Get them!" Ordered Kahmunrah, and both side ran to attack the other.

I punched down a French soldier, slapped a knight which hurt me more than the knight, like a lot, but thankfully Attila stepped in, as I ran toward Larry. "Larry!" I yelled to him, but he didn't hear me, he was to busy slapping and getting slapped by Dexter and Able. After that he went behind the gate with the Tablet, running closer I felt a hand grab my wrist, turning to see who it was, their stood my 'favorite' person Joe. "Where do you think your going, Doll?" He asked holding my wrist tighter.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I tried to removed my wrist from his grip.

He smirked," Like I would do that. Now once again, Where do you think your going, Doll?"

I am tried of this guy! Ripping my hand out of his grip, I brought up my hand, and punch him in the face as hard as I could, knocking him down. And into a waiting Dexter, who slapped him, and Able who kicked him in the face! "I ain't a DOLL, I'm a NEWSIE!"

Running back near the entrance to get a better view to where Larry was, another hand grabbed my wrist, causing me to turn, ready to punch Joe, again, when I saw it was Al. "Jinx, what are you doing?!" He asked, pulling me out behind the main entrance doorway.

"I'm helping me friends! So if you'se don't mind, Mista' Capone ta let go of me hand." I said slightly mocking Al.

He shook his heading, grinning," I would, _Mrs. __Capone, _but you night get hurt, so your staying here!" He ordered. Wait. Did he call me Mrs. Capone.

I blinked," _Mrs. Capone? _Since when am I Mrs. Capone?" I asked smirking.

Al shrugged," Since I fell in love with you!" He finished by pulling me into his arms, kissing me, and of course I kissed back.

Braking the kiss I smiled," Well, that doesn't stop me from helping my friends. Oh, and love ya too!"

We both walked out, and saw Napoleon and Ivan fighting each other, causing Al to laugh, but also I saw Kahmunrah holding a sword to Larry's throat,"...of killing you myself!" Kahmunrah yelled, swinging the sword toward Larry, who thankfully ducked, looking for his flash light.

Then I remembered I had it! Taking it out of my bag, I ran closer to them," Larry, catch!" I yelled and threw it to Larry, who thankfully caught it in time to block Kahmunrah's next swing.

After they fought Larry had Kahmunrah in a headlock," What are you?" Kahmunrah asked Larry defeated.

"I'm the night guard!" Larry answered proudly, as he pushed Kahmunrah into the gate to the Underworld.

"Victory is ours!" A Tuskegee Airmen shouted as we cheered in victory! I along with other ran to congratulate Larry, I even gave him a hug.

"The Battle of the Smithsonian! Perhaps the greatest battle the world will never know" General Custer announced, from on top of a pile of treasure hold a flag with Able on his shoulder.

"We'll know." Larry said. Then he looked at his watch," Oh man, and hour til sunrise, I got to get you guys back to the museum."

"In case you forgot Gigantor, they don't want us there anyone?" Jed said.

I nodded," He's right, Larry."

Larry smiled," Well, I do!"

I felt an arm around my waist," I looked to see Al, smiling slightly," Well, you won." He whispered.

I kissed his cheek," We one." I whispered back

* * *

While Amelia got the plane ready, we all said our goodbyes. I was surrounded by my fellow Newsies, all wishing me goodbye. Athena came up and hug me," Jinx, take care of yourself, alright?"

I nodded," Yeah, I will, be good ta my brotha', alright?" She nodded, letting me go

Spot stood in front of me," Ey' Jinx...so this is saying goodbye, huh? Well, I'se was neva good at saying them, so..." He swallowed," I'se gonna miss you'se. You will always be me little sister." I hugged him, and he kissed my cheek. I let go and waved goodbye to all of them as they went inside.

At the door where Napoleon and Ivan," Bye Napoleon and Ivan!" I yelled, they

Al walked up beside me," So those are the Newsies?" stopped arguing at each other and waved goodbye to me with smiles. They weren't really that bad, after all.

I nodded," Yeah, that's my family.

"Come on guys, we got to get home before sunrise!" Larry called from somewhere.

Walking toward the plane Al kissed me," Goodbye for now Jinx, one day we'll see each other again, I promise."

I nodded and looked at the plane, with everyone boarding the plane as Larry counted," This feels like that scene from Casablanca." I joked.

"Come on, Jinx, your last." Larry said as he got on the plane.

"Bye, Al. I'll miss you, and I love you." I smiled sadly. Then I turned and got on the plane, and Larry shut the door, then we took off toward New York.


	10. Chapter 10

The plane ride home wasn't too long, but it was sad for me at least. Meeting my love for the first and last time, all in one night. Depressing. Maybe I might forget Al, as if he never existed, but I know that that isn't true, I won't forget. "All right. Hey come on guys stay with your buddy." Larry told us as we exited the plane. Seeing my beautiful museum I ran inside suddenly happy again. When I entered I saw Rexy, Teddy, and the remaining exhibits coming to greet us. As I saw Ahkmenrah enter I ran over to greet him,

"Ahkmenrah!" I yelled happily as I tackled him in a hug

He smiled," Welcome, back Jin-."

"What is wrong with you?!" I interrupted, angrily. "You have a psycho older brother and you didn't tell me! What type of friend are you?" I finish by punching him in the arm.

He looked at my surprised," You met Kahmunrah!?"

I nodded," Yeah, I did. He captured us and tried to take over the world!"

"Sorry, he's like that..." Ahkmenrah said.

I nodded," It's fine, but I can't wait to tell you the whole story tomorrow night!" I said my anger completely gone. He laughed and we headed to our own exhibits, well he did, me and the others are now hiding in the basement, temporary Larry says.

* * *

Times past and Larry sold his company, he donated the money to the museum, anonymously of course, everyone stays, he's now the night guard again, things are the same but well we have knew extended night hours... Yup, at sunset their is a quick thirty minute break, so the museum can 'come to life' and we get to play ourselves. McPhee thinks that Larry hired us, so we get paid! Well, actually we give it to Larry and we put it in a trust/college fund for Nick. It's fun 'when you get to 'play' yourself because you know everything already, I tell story of my life and of other newsies to everyone and they all love it. Still it's not all night so we get time to goof off and what not. Of course, I still can forget Al, and Larry can't forget Amelia, he dated a girl who looked just like her, but it wasn't her so they broke it off. I guess you can say that me and Larry are closer do to our broken hearts. I still managed to dislike him a little, but not as much anymore. Still things are nice at the nights at the museum.

* * *

**Done! But I'm putting up the sequel, tonight! It's gonna be called...Endure It Once More! BTW I deleted my other newsie story, I'm sorry!  
**


End file.
